Leurs Premières Fois
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: La première fois qu'il la voit, Scorpius ne s'attend pas à ce que Rose prenne une place si importante dans sa vie, parce qu'elle est le feu et il est la glace. Cependant, il va se rendre compte que qui se dissemble, s'assemble.


La première fois qu'il la voit, c'est sur un quai de gare. Le train qui va l'amener à Poudlard est là, mais Scorpius ne le remarque presque pas parce que son père regarde ailleurs et qu'il accorde beaucoup d'importance à tout ce que Draco Malfoy pense, dit et fait. Alors Scorpius suit le regard de son père et il aperçoit un attroupement de plusieurs personnes. Il leur fait un signe de la tête poli et digne et les personnes répondent de la même manière.

— Qui c'est papa ? On les connait ?

Son père tourne les yeux vers lui et, son expression indéchiffrable, il répond :

— Je suis allé à l'école avec eux. Je crois que tu seras toi-même dans la même année que le garçon avec les cheveux noirs et la plus grande des deux gamines rousses.

Alors Scorpius les regarde à son tour. Il ne connait personne qui sera à Poudlard avec lui parce que Eugénie, Ambroise et Théophane, les enfants de tante Daphné et son mari Etienne, font leurs études à Beauxbâtons, et lui a grandi à Naples. Alors il se dit que s'il peut déjà commencer à repérer quelques possibles futurs amis, c'est aussi bien. Ils ont l'air gentil tous les deux. Le garçon dit quelque chose et la fille se met à rire. Scorpius aimerait bien savoir de quoi ils parlent. Mais il sent une main serrer son épaule et il détourne le regard pour croiser les yeux fâchés de sa mère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Scorpius ? Ne les regarde pas comme ça, c'est impoli ! gronde-t-elle.

Scorpius s'excuse rapidement, mais il continue à observer la fille du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux, surtout. Il les trouve beaux. Il n'en a jamais vu d'aussi roux, c'est comme si toute sa tête était en feu, là où ses propres cheveux blonds donnent l'impression qu'il n'est que glace. Ce que Scorpius ne sait pas, c'est que ce n'est que la première d'une longue liste de différences entre eux.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le voit, c'est à bord du train. Il s'est trouvé un compartiment libre pour lui tout seul, et il regarde le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Scorpiusse demande s'il arrivera à se faire à Poudlard et à ce pays qu'il ne connait que très peu. L'Italie lui manque déjà, mais il se doit d'être fort. C'est important pour son père et sa mère qu'il suive ses études au Royaume-Uni. Et puis, peut-être qu'il finira par s'y plaire.<p>

Aux alentours de midi, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvre. Une dame un peu ronde et âgée pousse dans le couloir un chariot rempli de choses à boire et à manger. Scorpius se rend alors seulement compte que la faim tenaille son estomac.

— Tu veux quelque chose mon chéri ?

Scorpius fait oui de la tête et il se lève pour mieux regarder ce qu'il y a sur le chariot. Il achète plusieurs choses, une gourde de jus de citrouille, quelques Chocogrenouilles, et des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il s'apprête à demander la dernière Patacitrouille quand une voix s'exclame :

— Chouette, il reste une Patacitrouille Al !

Scorpius tourne la tête : c'est la fille aux cheveux roux qu'il a vue sur le quai. Elle n'est pas seule, elle, pas comme lui qui se sent ridiculement triste. Le même garçon aux cheveux noirs que sur le quai est avec elle.

— Tu veux acheter la Patacitrouille, ma chérie ? demande la dame du chariot.

— Oui, merci.

Elle tend la monnaie et son regard croise alors celui de Scorpius. Elle ne dit rien et lui sourit rapidement avant de retourner de là où elle venait. Surement un compartiment plein d'amis. Scorpius règle ses achats et retourne au calme, au silence et à la solitude du sien.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle vient lui parler, c'est quelques semaines après la rentrée. Il a continué à les observer de loin, elle et son cousin. Il a depuis appris leurs prénoms - Rose et Albus - mais il n'en sait guère plus. Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, son cousin à Poufsouffle et comme lui a suivi les traces de tous ses ancêtres en étant envoyé à Serpentard, il n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de pouvoir communiquer avec eux. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle vient lui parler, il est étonné.<p>

— Excuse-moi ?

Scorpius lève les yeux du livre dans lequel il étudie pour le cours de potions, à la bibliothèque. Elle a de beaux yeux bleus, se rend-t-il compte.

— J'aurais besoin de ce livre, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu crois que tu en auras encore pour longtemps ?

— Euh… je… oui…

Elle fait une petite grimace ennuyée, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Mince, dit-elle. C'est le seul exemplaire de la bibliothèque !

Elle semble réfléchir deux secondes, puis elle tire la chaise à côté de celle où il est assis et s'y laisse tomber.

— Ca t'ennuie si on l'étudie tous les deux en même temps ?

— Euh… je… non…

Elle lui sourit et sort un rouleau de parchemin. Scorpius la regarde quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que c'est impoli, alors il racle sa gorge et se remet à travailler en silence. Souvent, elle fait des remarques à voix haute, mais Scorpius ne s'en offusque pas. Il se dit que c'est encore une différence de plus entre eux : là où il est silencieux et solitaire, elle est bavarde et extravertie. Mais il a peine le temps de s'habituer à sa présence que son cousin vient la chercher pour le diner. Elle remercie rapidement Scorpius et sort derrière Albus.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il va lui parler, cela fait déjà deux mois qu'ils ont commencé leur deuxième année d'études à Poudlard. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler avec elle depuis le fameux jour où elle est venue étudier avec lui dans la bibliothèque, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Scorpius vient encore d'avoir une note catastrophique en métamorphose alors qu'elle a une fois de plus obtenu les meilleurs résultats de la classe. Il sort en premier de la salle et attend dans le couloir qu'elle en sorte aussi. Elle discute vivement avec une de ses camarades de dortoir et il hésite presque à l'interpeller, mais un courage qui lui vient d'il ne sait où le pousse à appeler :<p>

— Excuse-moi… Weasley ?

Elle se retourne vers lui, étonnée.

— Oui ? dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Je… hum, excuse-moi de te déranger… mais… euh… j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose…

— Vas-y, encourage-t-elle, bien que sur son visage il voit encore des signes d'incompréhension.

— Je… hum, tu as de meilleures notes que moi en métamorphose… En fait tu as des meilleures notes que tout le monde dans cette matière, et moi j'ai des pires notes que tout le monde, et je… euh… je me demandais si tu… euh… si ça te dérangerait de me donner… euh… quelques séances de soutien, de temps en temps…

Elle semble se demander si c'est une blague, mais elle réalise visiblement que ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'elle hausse les épaules en répondant.

— Pourquoi pas ? Ca me permettra de réviser de manière différente.

Et avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son amie comme si Scorpius ne les avait pas interrompues, elle dit :

— Demain soir, vers vingt heures, à la bibliothèque.

La première fois qu'elle se confie à lui sur un point de sa vie qui ne concerne pas les cours, cela fait déjà plus de quatre mois qu'ils se rencontrent trois fois par semaine pour ces séances de tutorat. Les résultats de Scorpius en métamorphose ne se sont pas améliorés, mais il ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas enseigner la matière correctement. C'est surement qu'au fond de lui, il a peur que les séances de soutien s'arrêtent. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais ces trois heures sont les plus agréables de la semaine.

Rose lui dit que cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Elle lui demande si ça le dérange si à la place ils papotent un peu. Elle murmure qu'elle en a bien besoin. Il n'ose pas demander pourquoi, mais il accepte. Elle l'informe que l'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle a quitté l'équipe pour se concentrer sur ses ASPIC, et qu'elle pense se présenter aux sélections pour le remplacer.

— Tu joues au Quidditch, toi ?

Il répond simplement que non. Elle lui explique que son père et presque tous ses oncles et tantes ont été dans l'équipe de Gryffondor quand ils étaient élèves, et sa marraine a même été Poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead.

— Chez les Weasley, le Quidditch, on l'a dans le sang.

Il n'ose pas lui dire que lui, il déteste ce sport, parce qu'elle sourit et qu'il la trouve si jolie quand elle sourit qu'il n'a pas envie de voir cela disparaitre.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il se confie à elle sur un point de sa vie qui ne concerne pas les cours, c'est quelques semaines avant les vacances d'été entre leur deuxième et leur troisième année. A la fin de l'une de leurs séances de tutorat, il lui demande ce qu'elle va faire pendant les vacances d'été.<p>

— Je vais surement aller passer deux semaines chez mes grands-parents maternels. Ce sont des Moldus, j'aime beaucoup aller chez eux, parce que les Moldus ont des quantités d'inventions extraordinaires ! La télé, internet, les jeux vidéo… C'est vraiment cool ! Et puis j'irai chez mes grands-parents paternels aussi, mais eux ils sont sorciers, alors il y a moins de choses exotiques à faire. C'est surtout intéressant parce que tous mes cousins seront là, même ceux qui ne sont plus à Poudlard.

Elle range un livre dans son sac et lui demande :

— Et toi ?

Il réduit sa réponse au minimum. Il ne parle toujours pas beaucoup.

— J'irai surement chez mes cousins à Nantes, en France, et chez mes grands-parents paternels dans le Comté de York quelques jours aussi. Mais je pense que je passerai la plus grande partie de mon été à Naples.

— Pourquoi Naples ?

— Mes parents habitent là-bas.

Elle semble étonnée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont toujours habité là-bas. Enfin, non, pas toujours, mais moi j'y suis né et ma maison y est.

Elle trouve cela étrange qu'il fasse ses études à Poudlard s'il a toujours vécu en Italie. Il répond que le Royaume-Uni manque à ses parents, qu'ils ont sans doute voulu que lui aussi le connaisse. Elle demande pourquoi ils ne retournent pas y habiter. Scorpius hésite, mais il finit par répondre :

— Tu ne te rends surement pas compte, parce que tes parents étaient du bon côté, mais… La guerre et son issue, elles ont détruit mon père.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le serre dans ses bras, il n'y est pas préparé. Le Poudlard Express a quitté le Quai 9 ¾ depuis une petite heure et il sort du calme et de la solitude de son compartiment pour se rendre aux toilettes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit déjà de sa troisième rentrée à Poudlard qu'il a des amis. Les seules personnes avec qui il entretient des relations régulières, ce sont ses trois camarades de dortoir avec qui il parle peu, et Rose Weasley, trois soirs par semaine. Il se demande d'ailleurs si les séances de tutorat vont continuer ; ils n'en ont pas discuté avant de partir en vacances.<p>

Il a à peine fait cinq mètres qu'il rentre dans quelqu'un, trop occupé à regarder ses pieds. Il commence à s'excuser, mais il s'arrête quand deux bras l'entourent et une main vient amicalement frotter ses cheveux.

— Scorpius, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours aussi dans la lune !

C'est elle, et sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Scorpius sent son cœur battre un peu plus fort qu'avant.

— Hey Rose, répond-t-il doucement, avec un petit sourire.

Elle desserre son étreinte et lui demande s'il a passé de bonnes vacances.

— Rien de transcendant.

— Les miennes étaient géniales.

Etrangement, il n'en a pas douté un seul instant. Quoi qu'il se passe dans leurs vies, il a toujours l'impression qu'ils sont de parfaits opposés.

— Tu as pris des cours de métamorphose ? demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Oups.

Elle rit, et Scorpius se rend compte à quel point ce son lui a manqué pendant deux mois.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il la serre dans ses bras, il ne s'y est pas préparé. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie que Scorpius fait quelque chose de spontané, d'ailleurs, mais en définitive, il ne trouve pas ça désagréable. C'est même plutôt réjouissant de se sentir… normal, humain. Il se dit que c'est surement à force de la côtoyer qu'il est devenu comme cela. Lui, le bloc de glace qui communique à peine et montre encore moins ses sentiments, et elle, la flamme vive et chaleureuse, qui connait tout le monde et que tout le monde connait, avec son cœur en étendard.<p>

En tout cas, elle est brillante même au Quidditch. Il n'en a de toute manière jamais douté. Elle excelle dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. EElle joue au Quidditch pour l'équipe de sa maison, et aujourd'hui, il est venu l'encourager, même s'il déteste toujours autant ce sport. Il lui doit bien ça, elle passe toujours trois heures par semaine à lui donner des cours qui ne mènent à aucun progrès notable. C'est le premier match de l'année, celui de novembre. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Quelque part, il trouve assez ironique qu'elle doive marquer des buts contre son propre cousin, James Potter. Scorpius ne sait pas comment elle fait. C'est presque de la trahison, d'une certaine manière.

lle a marqué douze des vingt-trois buts de Serdaigle quand arrive le moment où l'Attrapeur de leur équipe parvient à mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or. Un coup de sifflet retentit, les tribunes de Serdaigle rugissent de plaisir et les joueurs viennent se poser sur le sol. Il la voit serrer ses coéquipiers dans ses bras avant de faire la même chose avec son cousin. Il peut presque l'entendre souffler « Sans rancune » dans l'oreille de James Potter.

Les tribunes se vident alors Scorpius suit le mouvement, et quand il sort du stade, le destin veut qu'il se retrouve à ses côtés dans la foule des élèves qui retournent au château. Elle le repère aussitôt mais lui n'a pas le temps de voir son sourire parce qu'il la prend sans ses bras et lui murmure rapidement « Félicitations ! » Il la relâche presque aussitôt, parce que malgré tout c'est étrange de l'avoir dans ses bras, et cette fois-ci il peut voir à quel point elle sourit.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le présente à ses amis, c'est au retour des vacances de Pâques. A la fin de l'une de leurs séances d'aide en métamorphose, elle lui dit que le samedi suivant, elle ira à Pré-au-Lard avec quelques amis et son cousin Albus. Elle lui demande s'il veut venir avec eux. Scorpius hésite. Il aime passer du temps avec elle, mais il ne connait pas du tout ses amis. Il aurait peur d'être un intrus. Et pourtant, il répond presque aussitôt que ce sera avec plaisir, car l'espoir dans ses grands yeux bleus est tel qu'il ne veut pas la décevoir. Son sourire est si joli qu'il se dit que cela vaut la peine de se sentir gêné pendant tout un après-midi.<p>

Le samedi suivant, il l'attend donc au bas des escaliers du hall d'entrée, comme ils en ont convenu tout les deux la veille. Elle est accompagnée de deux filles de son dortoir, une brune avec de grands yeux noirs, Emma, et une petite blonde un peu ronde, Juliet. Scorpius salue rapidement les deux filles et demande à Rose quel sera le programme de l'après-midi.

— Je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment, répond-t-elle. Il faudra voir ce que Al et son ami veulent faire… D'ailleurs, les voilà !

Albus sort de la Grande Salle accompagné d'un garçon brun de Gryffondor qui s'appelle Cillian Finnigan et que Scorpius connait de quelques cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'aime pas beaucoup ce garçon qui a l'air un peu trop orgueilleux mais il fait avec. De toute façon, il y a d'autres personnes avec eux.

Le petit groupe se met en marche vers Pré-au-Lard. Scorpius se sent un peu de trop et ne participe aux conversations que lorsqu'on lui pose directement une question. Ses réponses sont courtes, il n'est pas à l'aise, mais un incident aux Trois Balais permet de faire retomber la pression. La serveuse fait tomber de la Bièraubeurre sur lui et tout le monde éclate de rire. Scorpius ne se vexe pas, parce que Rose rit aussi et que c'est vraiment l'un des sons qu'il préfère au monde. Alors il rit aussi, et le reste de l'après-midi est un régal.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il la présente à ce qui pourrait s'apparenter le plus à des amis pour lui, c'est après les examens qui marquent la fin de leur troisième année à Poudlard. Ils sortent de leur dernière épreuve, celle de théorie des potions, et elle lui demande s'il s'en est bien tiré. Il hausse les épaules et répond qu'il ne sait pas. Il ne se hasarde jamais à faire de pronostics de toute manière, c'est le moyen le plus simple de se mettre à paniquer. Rose par contre, elle se met à énumérer toutes les fautes qu'elle pense avoir commises. Scorpius ne dit rien, mais il sait très bien qu'elle a rendu un devoir parfait, comme à chaque fois. Il s'étonne encore qu'elle arrive à douter à ce point de ses capacités.<p>

— Scorpius, tu manges avec nous ce soir ? fait alors une voix dans leurs dos.

Ce sont George, William et Demetrius, ses camarades de dortoir. Scorpius les aime bien, parce qu'ils comprennent que son besoin de solitude n'est pas de l'arrogance, et parfois il quitte la place isolée qu'il chérit tant à la table des Serpentard pour manger avec eux.

— Pourquoi pas, répond-t-il.

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, il demande à Rose :

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Elle semble hésiter. Il n'est pas interdit pour un élève de manger à la table d'une autre maison que la sienne quand les repas ne sont pas des festins officiels, donc Scorpius ne voit pas pourquoi elle pourrait dire non. Mais c'est Rose, et elle aime tellement aller vers les gens qu'elle n'hésite pas bien longtemps, et deux heures plus tard, elle est installée et rit à gorge déployée entre Scorpius et George à la table de Serpentard. Et c'est tellement agréable de partager quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un repas avec les personnes qu'il apprécie le plus à Poudlard que Scorpius se sent pour la première fois comme à la maison.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle l'invite à venir chez ses grands-parents, c'est trois semaines avant la rentrée de leur quatrième année. Il lit un roman, confortablement allongé sur un canapé dans le patio de leur maison à Naples, écoutant vaguement sa mère lui parler de l'exposition qu'elle a vue la veille, quand une chouette qu'il reconnait comme étant Clio, celle de Albus, vient déposer une lettre sur ses genoux.<p>

Scorpius est intrigué, il se demande bien ce que Albus peut avoir à lui dire puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils se sont parlés tous les deux, Rose était là. Mais à peine a-t-il déplié la lettre qu'il sait qu'elle ne vient pas de Albus mais de Rose, parce que le parchemin sent cette odeur si caractéristique de fraise et de vanille du parfum que ses parents lui achètent.

_Scorpius,_

_Tu seras sans doute étonné de recevoir cette lettre (si tu la reçois, c'est loin l'Italie, j'ai peur que Clio ne se perde en route…) mais je suis actuellement chez mes grands-parents paternels, au Terrier, et ce jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il s'avère que tous mes cousins ont eu le droit d'inviter un ami, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'en aurais pas le droit. Du coup, si ça t'intéresse, tu peux venir passer une semaine ici, peut-être la dernière, pour t'éviter de devoir faire le voyage entre Naples et l'Angleterre trop souvent._

_Réponds-moi vite,_

_Rose._

Scorpius répond aussitôt. Il est touché par la proposition, mais il doit refuser. Il dit que ses parents et lui partent passer les dernières semaines d'août à Nantes, chez sa tante Daphné. C'est un mensonge, évidemment. Même si Scorpius a hâte de revoir Rose, il n'est pas prêt à affronter toute sa famille en même temps.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il l'invite à venir chez ses parents, l'idée ne vient même pas de lui. C'est Noël dans trois jours et il est chez ses grands-parents paternels. Son père et son grand-père discutent d'affaires privées dans la bibliothèque alors Scorpius a été obligé de descendre lire son roman dans le salon. Sa grand-mère est sortie faire des achats pour le repas de Noël et il se retrouve seul avec sa mère, qui s'installe sur le fauteuil en face du sien et lui demande s'il a terminé ses devoirs. Scorpius répond que oui, sans trop y prêter attention, mais quand elle aborde le sujet de la métamorphose, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de refermer son livre.<p>

— Tu as fait des progrès ? demande-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Pas vraiment.

Sa mère fronce les sourcils.

— Et les cours que te donne la fille Weasley, ils n'arrangent rien ?

— Pas vraiment, répète-t-il.

Elle le regarde pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, son expression indéchiffrable, et Scorpius commence à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il gigote sur son fauteuil, et il se sent encore plus mal quand sa mère se met à sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

— Rien, rien…

Sa mère se lève et avant de sortir de la pièce, elle dit :

— Quand tu seras de retour à Poudlard, tu devrais lui demander de venir passer une ou deux semaines à Naples l'été prochain.

Alors quand il revoit Rose, à la rentrée des vacances de Noël, Scorpius lui demande si ça l'intéresse, et bien évidemment, parce qu'elle est Rose, toujours curieuse de tout savoir et de connaitre tout le monde, elle est d'accord.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle rencontre ses parents, c'est en juillet entre leur quatrième et leur cinquième année. Comme ils en avaient convenu, un Portoloin international lui permettra d'arriver dans leur jardin d'ici moins de trois minutes. Scorpius est nerveux. C'est la première fois qu'il ramène un ami à la maison, et il espère que cela se passera bien. Il craint surtout la réaction de son père, parce que Scorpius sait que les liens entre lui et la famille de Rose pendant la guerre n'étaient clairement pas les meilleurs qui soient.<p>

Mais il n'a pas le temps de lui demander si ça va parce qu'un flash de lumière se produit à quelques mètres de là et Rose tombe à terre, sa valise pour les deux semaines à venir dans la main. Scorpius jette un coup d'œil à son père avant de se précipiter vers son invitée. Il lui tend une main qu'elle attrape avec gratitude tandis que sa mère lui propose de la délester de sa valise. Aussitôt relevée, elle lâche la main de Scorpius qui sent la sienne se refroidir à la perte du contact. Elle se dirige vers son père et lui sourit faiblement en lui tendant la main. Scorpius regarde son père. Il la dévisage quelques secondes, mais il finit par prendre sa main tendue dans la sienne. Il la serre brièvement, et souriant un peu, il dit :

— Soyez la bienvenue chez nous, Miss Weasley.

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit tandis que Scorpius sent son inquiétude redescendre. Sa mère pose une main sur son épaule et sourit elle aussi tandis qu'il entend Rose dire :

— Merci beaucoup, Mr Malfoy, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rose.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il rencontre ses parents, c'est le jour de la rentrée de leur cinquième année. Il vient de franchir la barrière qui sépare la Voie 9 ¾ du monde des Moldus et il l'aperçoit aussitôt, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, discutant vivement avec sa famille.<p>

— Ce n'est pas Rose, là-bas ? fait remarquer son père.

— Si.

— Allons donc la saluer, dit sa mère. A moins que…

Scorpius regarde sa mère observer son père et il sait ce à quoi elle pense. Il apprécie Rose, mais est-il prêt à aller parler à ses parents ?

— C'est une amie de notre fils, et ils l'ont laissée venir chez nous pendant deux semaines cet été. Je pense qu'ils survivront au fait de devoir respirer le même air que moi pendant cinq minutes.

Alors Scorpius pousse son chariot vers eux et il l'appelle. Rose, ses parents et son frère se tournent vers eux et il la voit sourire. Lorsqu'il arrive à leur hauteur, elle le serre rapidement dans ses bras, et tandis qu'elle salue les parents de Scorpius, il se tourne lui-même vers Mr et Mrs Weasley.

— Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis Scorpius.

Mrs Weasley lui sourit et serre la main tendue de Scorpius.

— Bonjour Scorpius, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Scorpius répond que le plaisir est pour lui, et il se tourne ensuite vers le père de Rose. Son expression est indéchiffrable, comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer, et pendant quelques secondes Scorpius se sent très mal à l'aise. Mais Mr Weasley finit par lui serrer la main, et s'il ne sourit pas, Scorpius est soulagé : cela aurait pu être pire.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle obtient un rendez-vous galant à Pré-au-Lard, il est plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est la première sortie prévue dans le village après le retour des vacances de Noël, et à la fin d'une de leurs séances de tutorat, il lui demande s'ils iront à Pré-au-Lard tous ensemble, eux, Albus, Cillian, William, Demetrius, George, Emma et Juliet, comme ils le font de temps en temps. Elle rougit, ce qui étonne Scorpius, et elle répond en regardant ailleurs :<p>

— Hum, je ne sais pas ce qu'on prévu les autres, mais peut-être que vous pourrez y aller ensemble, oui…

— Pas toi ?

— Hum… non… j'y vais… avec quelqu'un d'autre…

— Qui ? demande Scorpius, curieux de savoir qui est cette amie trop timide pour pouvoir sortir avec eux tous.

Elle semble hésiter, avant de répondre :

— Paul Fitzgerald.

Scorpius a peur que ce qu'il croit comprendre soit juste, alors il dit :

— Ton capitaine ? Il t'entraine à Pré-au-Lard maintenant ?

Elle rit nerveusement pendant quelques secondes, mais elle répond en touchant distraitement sa boucle d'oreille droite que le Serdaigle de septième année lui a demandé de l'accompagner là-bas pour un rendez-vous intime. Scorpius sent une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais il se force à sourire et à lui souhaiter un bon samedi alors, il la reverra la semaine prochaine de toute façon, n'est-ce pas, et il quitte rapidement la bibliothèque, comme brûlé.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il obtient un rendez-vous galant pour Pré-au-Lard, il est plus étonné que n'importe qui d'autre. Il a mangé avec Rose, Emma et Juliet à la table des Serdaigle et à la fin du déjeuner ils se lèvent tous de table pour aller profiter des premiers jours de beaux temps qu'offre le mois d'avril. Ils s'installent sur les rives du lac, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Rose et Juliet se lèvent pour aller faire des ricochets sur le lac. Elles leur demandent s'ils veulent venir mais Scorpius répond qu'il préfère rester là à les regarder (il ne va tout de même pas admettre qu'il ne sait pas faire des ricochets !) et Emma hausse les épaules et dit qu'elle va lui tenir compagnie. Scorpius ne remarque pas tout de suite que les joues de Emma sont plus roses que d'habitude. Elle se racle la gorge.<p>

— Scorpius ?

Il détourne son regard des cheveux roux de Rose qui brillent au soleil, et lui demande ce qu'il y a.

— Je… hum… je voudrais savoir si… si tu vas déjà à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un le week-end prochain ?

Scorpius est surpris par la note d'espoir dans la voix de Emma. Son regard se perd un peu du côté de Rose, Rose qui rit à gorge déployée avec Juliet en lançant des galets sur le lac, Rose qui va passer son samedi après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec Paul Fitzgerald une deuxième fois. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais il se tourne à nouveau vers Emma en souriant. Il l'aime bien, elle est gentille après tout, et puis elle est jolie aussi.

— Pas encore… mais ça peut toujours changer.

Emma se met elle aussi à sourire.

— Rendez-vous à treize heures dans le hall d'entrée ?

Il fait oui de la tête et quand Rose et Juliet reviennent et qu'elles demandent qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à sourire tous les deux, Emma répond qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. Scorpius scrute le visage de Rose, mais étrangement, elle en bloque toute expression.

* * *

><p>La première fois que Paul l'embrasse, elle en parle à Juliet et Emma. L'année est terminée, ils viennent de quitter l'école pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et Scorpius, Albus, Cillian, Rose, Emma et Juliet partagent l'un des carrosses sans chevaux qui les conduisent à la gare. Scorpius fait semblant d'écouter la conversation de Albus et Cillian sur les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill mais en réalité il a l'oreille tendue vers ce que murmurent les trois filles.<p>

— Pourquoi Paul a voulu te parler en privé tout à l'heure ? demande Juliet, visiblement surexcitée.

Rose rougit, et elle répond furtivement qu'il voulait juste lui dire au revoir. Emma et Juliet ne semblent pas se contenter de cette réponse, parce qu'elles posent la question qui flotte aussi dans l'esprit de Scorpius.

— Tu vas le revoir cet été ?

— Hum… Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que oui… Surement…

— Pourquoi tu es toute confuse comme ça ? demande Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Du coin de l'œil, Scorpius voit Rose toucher sa boucle d'oreille gauche. Elle ne fait ça que quand elle est mal à l'aise et avant même qu'elle ne le dise, il devine que Paul Fitzgerald ne se contente plus de juste lui tenir la main, désormais.

— On… on s'est embrassés, alors je suppose que c'est mon petit-ami officiel, désormais…

Et même s'il le savait, rien n'aurait pu prévenir Scorpius de l'étrange coup que l'entendre de la bouche de Rose donnerait à son estomac.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il embrasse Emma, il n'en parle à personne. Principalement parce que les motivations derrière ce baiser ne sont pas des plus avouables. Il a honte de lui au moment même où il se penche vers les lèvres de Emma et presse sa bouche contre la sienne. Il se recule rapidement, mais elle semble ravie. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et commente qu'elle attendait cela depuis longtemps. Scorpius sait que dire « moi aussi » serait mentir, alors il ne dit rien et se contente de serrer rapidement sa main dans la sienne. Il lui demande de ramener tout ce qu'ils viennent d'acheter à la dame au chariot dans leur compartiment et lui dit qu'il les rejoindra dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de passer aux toilettes.<p>

— D'accord…

Elle commence à s'éloigner et Scorpius l'appelle. Elle se retourne vers lui :

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… ne pas leur dire qu'on a… qu'on s'est…

Emma fronce les sourcils, alors Scorpius se sent obligé d'ajouter que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que Albus et Cillian le charrie avec ça, et si elle le dit à Rose et Juliet, elles le répèteront forcément à leurs deux amis. Elle semble hésiter deux secondes puis elle hausse les épaules en signe d'accord. Scorpius la regarde s'éloigner, puis il part s'enfermer dans les toilettes et fait quelque chose de très stupide : il se cogne la tête contre la porte. Mais ce n'est jamais que la deuxième chose stupide qu'il fait aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Il se jure de rompre avec Emma avant le début de leur sixième année, et il espère qu'elle ne demandera pas pourquoi. Il se voit mal lui répondre que c'est à cause de Rose, Rose dont il est amoureux, c'est évident désormais.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le console, c'est un matin du mois de novembre. C'est l'heure du courrier, au petit-déjeuner, et comme d'habitude, le ballet des chouettes et des hiboux met de l'animation dans la Grande Salle. Le hibou grand-duc de son grand père paternel est étrangement parmi eux, et il vient déposer une lettre dans l'assiette encore vide de Scorpius. Il s'en saisit et à l'aspect même de la lettre, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. L'écriture d'habitude nette et ordonnée de Lucius Malfoy est tremblante, bourrée de ratures et quelques larmes ont visiblement coulé sur la lettre d'une brièveté rare pour lui qui aime tellement écrire.<p>

_Scorpius,_

_Je suis navré de devoir t'informer de cela par lettre mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre moyen de te joindre. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais depuis plusieurs mois ta grand-mère se plaignait de maux de ventre sans qu'elle ne veuille que j'y fasse quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai finalement convaincue d'aller à Sainte Mangouste la semaine dernière et les résultats de ses examens nous sont parvenus. Tu n'as surement pas besoin de connaitre le nom de la maladie qu'elle a, mais sache qu'elle est condamnée. Les Guérisseurs ne lui accordent plus que six mois à vivre tout au plus._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et que tu essaieras de passer le plus de temps possible avec ta grand -mère. Elle en a besoin._

_Ton grand-père, Lucius_

Scorpius jette la lettre sur le sol, se lève, et se met à courir. Il veut sortir de la Grande Salle, il veut fuir les rires et les discussions joyeuses des autres élèves de l'école, parce que sa grand-mère va mourir et que personne ne devrait être heureux quand une nouvelle pareille lui tombe dessus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve au bord du lac de Poudlard, et les larmes cascadent sur ses joues.

— Scorpius ?

Il reconnaitrait sa voix entre des milliers, et dans la tempête de sentiments qui se jouent dans sa tête, la pensée qu'il n'est guère étonnant qu'elle l'ait suivi résonne plus fort que les autres. Il la connait maintenant, Rose Weasley, et elle le connait aussi, parce qu'elle ne cherche pas à le faire parler. Elle se contente de passer ses mains autour de sa taille et de se serrer fort contre son dos, lui murmurant qu'elle est là s'il en a besoin.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il la console, le mois de mai est arrivé, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et les arbres du parc sont en fleurs. Ce samedi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais lui a préféré rester dans le parc du château pour lire. Le fait qu'il sache que Rose à un rendez-vous au village avec Paul n'y est pas totalement étranger non plus. Heureusement, il a terminé ses études à Poudlard, donc Scorpius n'a pas à les croiser main dans la main dans les couloirs de l'école, mais il n'a vraiment pas envie que cela se produise à Pré-au-Lard, quand il s'y serait attendu le moins possible. Elle avait l'air heureuse quand elle l'a quitté à quatorze heures pour rejoindre Paul, et il lui a souhaité sans trop y croire de passer un bon après-midi.<p>

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle rentre tout juste à temps pour le diner et qu'elle s'extasie auprès de Juliet à quel point Paul est extraordinaire, alors il est surpris quand à seize heures une ombre sur son livre le force à lever les yeux et qu'il voit que c'est elle, et qu'elle pleure. Il referme son livre et le pose à côté de lui avant de se lever précipitamment.

— Rose ?

Sa voix est pleine d'inquiétude. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit pleurer, elle qui est d'habitude si joyeuse et si forte et si pleine de vie, et il ne sait pas quoi faire, parce que la Rose qu'il connait ne ressemble tellement pas à celle qui est en face de lui. Alors il tente quelque chose, il ouvre un peu ses bras et elle comprend parce qu'elle se jette dans son invitation. Elle sanglote contre sa poitrine tandis que Scorpius resserre ses bras autour d'elle et la berce doucement. Il repense aux deux fois où c'est elle qui l'a consolé, quand il a appris que sa grand-mère allait mourir et quand elle est effectivement décédée, trois mois plus tard, et il se demande comment elle a pu le faire deux fois parce que la voir ainsi une seule fois brise son cœur en petits morceaux.

Il caresse ses cheveux, lui murmure de se calmer, que tout ira bien. Elle pleure dans ses bras pendant plus de dix minutes et quand elle commence à se calmer un peu, elle se dégage de son étreinte, comme si elle se rendait soudainement compte de l'étrangeté de la situation. Scorpius essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il se sente vide, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus contre lui, mais elle prend sa main dans la sienne et les fait s'asseoir tous les deux. Il a envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il n'ose pas, il a peur de sa réponse en réalité. Elle sort un mouchoir et sèche ce qu'il reste de ses propres larmes, et elle parle, les yeux rouges et la voix cassée. Scorpius a besoin de se concentrer sur ses mots parce que la voir ainsi le fait souffrir plus que ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

— Il m'a quittée.

Les mots tombent entre eux et Scorpius a envie de trouver Paul Fitzgerald et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleure comme Rose a pleuré elle aussi. Et il préfère ignorer la petite voix qui lui dit que c'est une bonne chose, parce que son amie n'a pas besoin qu'il fasse son égoïste.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime, c'est sur une impulsion. Il l'a tellement côtoyée qu'elle l'a changé. Il n'est plus le Scorpius Malfoy qu'il était avant, celui qui ne disait rien, et encore moins ce qu'il pensait. En tout cas, plus avec elle. Alors quand il la voit, à la rentrée des vacances d'été, à bord du train, le premier jour de leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, qu'elle rayonne sur le quai et qu'elle lui apprend que c'est mer-veil-leux, parce que Paul et elle sont de nouveau ensemble, qu'il a compris qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il craque, parce que moins de deux semaines auparavant, elle pleurait dans ses bras à Naples parce que Juliet lui avait appris que Paul avait une nouvelle copine, et que « C'est pas juste, bon sang Rose, c'est pas juste ce que tu me fais là, est-ce que tu as juré de me détruire tout entier, tu ne te rends pas compte ? »<p>

Elle le regarde sans vraiment le voir, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de lui dire, mais il sait dans la manière dont ses poings sont fermés qu'elle a parfaitement compris et qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il est presque désolé pour elle, de la mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, mais seulement presque, parce qu'avant tout il est soulagé, vidé d'un poids qui pressait depuis trop longtemps contre sa poitrine.

Et puis soudain son silence est trop assourdissant, il ne supporte plus de la voir, là, assise en face de lui dans leur compartiment, alors il lui demande de partir. Et ce qui lui fait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle n'essaie pas de protester. Ses yeux bleus croisent son regard gris l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il a à peine le temps de les voir, parce que la porte claque derrière elle et qu'il est seul, seul avec un nœud dans l'estomac et quelques larmes sous ses paupières.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime, elle y a réfléchi pendant des semaines. Elle l'a tellement côtoyé qu'il l'a changée. Elle n'est plus la Rose Weasley qu'elle était avant, celle qui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il est dans la bibliothèque, quand elle vient le voir. Plus tard, il notera en riant que c'était la même table que celle à laquelle elle est venue étudier avec lui pour la toute première fois, quand ils étaient encore deux gamins qui ne se connaissaient pas en première année. En attendant, tout ce qu'il a envie de faire, c'est de disparaitre, parce que les vacances de Noël sont déjà finies depuis trois semaines quand elle vient le voir pour la première fois depuis sa déclaration. Elle lui demande d'un ton gêné s'il a passé de bonnes vacances et il répond qu'elles auraient pu être mieux en regardant un point au dessus de sa tête parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter de croiser son regard.<p>

Il ne lui demande pas comment étaient les siennes, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle lui parle de Paul, mais elle lui dit quand même que les siennes étaient agréables même si c'était étrange de ne pas recevoir une carte de sa part, cette année. Alors il n'y tient plus, et il lui demande si elle le fait exprès, et elle lui répond que « Non, Scorpius, non, je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que j'en ai marre, et que tu me manques, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, ça oui je le savais déjà, mais parce que je me suis aussi rendue compte que Paul n'était pas toi et que c'est pour ça que dernièrement c'était bizarre de me retrouver dans ses bras quand en réalité ceux qui me vont le mieux sont les tiens ! »

Scorpius la coupe, parce qu'il a peur de mal comprendre, de se faire des illusions qui lui feront mal quand elles s'écraseront sur lui de tout leur poids. Elle hésite, passe son ongle dans une des rainures de la table qui les sépare, le regard fixé sur le mouvement de son doigt sur le bois, et puis elle lève les yeux vers lui et Scorpius sent son cœur battre un tout petit peu trop vite, un tout petit peu trop fort, quand elle lui dit qu'elle a quitté Paul et que s'il se sent prêt à lui pardonner d'avoir été une telle imbécile alors elle s'appliquera à lui prouver tous les jours à quel point elle l'aime. Sa voix se brise et des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais Scorpius se penche au dessus de la table et il les sèche avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, c'est comme si le jour retrouvait la nuit après des mois de séparation. Ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre, elle le feu et lui la glace, elle la fougue et lui le calme, elle l'enthousiasme et lui le détachement, et pourtant ils se complètent si bien que c'en est presque effrayant. Il lui apporte la stabilité et en retour elle lui offre un peu d'entrain, il lui permet de se poser et grâce à elle il peut laisser tomber son masque d'indifférence. Et la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, donc, elle est demandeuse mais lui est réservé, alors elle met ce qu'il faut de passion tandis que lui exploite la douceur. Et ça aurait pu être étrange et raté, mais ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'il sont si semblables sous leurs différences que ce premier baiser est <em>parfait<em>.


End file.
